My Brother and His Demon
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Ten years ago, brothers Cloud and Sora Strife were separated after Sora kills their father claiming his "imaginary friend" made him and after that, Sora was shipped to a mental hospital. After ten years, the brothers reunite but soon Sora's "imaginary friend" resurfaces. Is Cloud safe like last time, or is he in danger? Rated for future language and horrific scenes.


**_Prologue_**

_It was late at night and an eleven year old by the name of Cloud Strife is walking to his room when he hears laughter coming from little five-year old Sora's room. Curious, Cloud opens the door and sees his brother flying in his room and nothing is holding him. _I have to be dreaming this!_ Cloud thought as he quickly left and went into his room. Was it a dream or not?_

_The next day as Cloud and Sora were walking to school, Cloud decided to ask Sora about last night. Some things still bothered him like who was this mystery__ person was._

_"Sora?" Cloud asked._

_"Yes Cloud?" Sora answered with his usual bright and cheery voice._

_"I heard you in your room last night saying '_This is so fun!_'."_

_"Yeah. And?"_

_"Who were you talking to?" Sora giggled and stopped in front of Cloud._

_"My imaginary friend! He lets me fly through the air, gives me piggy back rides, tells me stories and he tells me that I'm his and his alone!" Cloud just looked at his brother like he was crazy. Sora... Are you possessed? Cloud wanted to asked but the question died in his brain._

_"What did your friend mean when he said that your his and his alone?"_

_"I don't know. I guess he meant that I was his only best friend! Let's go before we're late for school!" Sora said running to catch up with his kindergarten class. All day Cloud was wondering about this imaginary friend. Sure it was just an ordinary imaginary friend, but, what if it isn't?_

_As soon as the day ended, Cloud went to pick Sora up, but saw him getting chewed out by his teacher. He went inside to see what was wrong. When he got in, he saw Sora in the time-out corner and he teacher was looking at the door then glared at Cloud._

_"Hello Cloud. Here to pick up your brother?" The teacher asked, but it was kind of obvious._

_"Yes ma'am. What did Sora do this time?" Cloud asked not surprised because when Sora was in the time-out corner it meant yet another night of going to bed with no desert._

_"Let's see, your brother did things that aren't normal."_

_"Like what?" This isn't like Sora at all. Usually Sora would glue things to other children's hair or use grown up words._

_"He told one of the girls to move out of his way or else he'd burn them alive, drew a pentagram on one of my papers with a permanent marker, and when I asked him to go to the time-out corner nicely he told me that he'd skin me alive then feed my insides to rabid guard dogs. I'd like to talk to your parents tomorrow, be sure to give them this. I would've given it to your brother but he would probably just throw it away." The teacher then gave Cloud the paper._

_"I'll be sure to give this to my parents. Thank you."_

_"No problem. Sora you are free to go, but tomorrow you have to serve one hour in the time-out corner. Be lucky your brother got here." As they were walking home, Sora was sniffling. Cloud didn't want to tell their parents, but he had to otherwise Sora's teacher would call their house and rat them out. Cloud would get in trouble for not telling his parents and Sora would get in trouble for what he did._

_"Sora, crying won't help. I have to tell Mom and Dad about what happened." Sora looked up at Cloud with sad blue eyes._

_"No! I don't want you to tell them!"  
_

_"Your teacher wants to see Mom and Dad and this is something huge. Who told you to do all those things anyways?"_

_"My imaginary friend. But he was only telling me how to be feared and respected!" Cloud shook his head._

_"Sora, I don't want you to talk to your imaginary anymore. He's telling you to do bad things. Let's go home. Mom and Dad will think we got kidnapped." As soon as they got home, Cloud gave their parents the note and they were outraged. They made Sora go into his room and he wasn't supposed to come down until dinner._

_As Sora was in his room, he turned to his closet and smiled as a figure with a black hood covering his face came out. Sora got up and ran to the figure to hug it._

_"I missed you." Sora said as the figure hugged him back._

_**"Sora, why is your face wet?"** The figure asked._

_"I got in trouble because of the things you told me to do and my Mommy and Daddy aren't letting me out of my room until dinner and I won't get any desert tonight. And my big brother Cloud said to stop talking to you because you tell me to do bad things. I hate my parents. They're mean." The figure laughed darkly and bent down to Sora's height._

_**"Do you want to know of a way to make your mommy and daddy stop being mean to you?"** Sora nodded as the figure whispered into Sora's ear. Sora's eyes went wide as he shook his head the figure then turned into a cloud of darkness as it went to Sora and dissolved into the boy's small body._

_Later at dinner, Cloud studied his brother. Something was off about him. Unlike the usual, Sora wasn't trying to talk his way out of no desert before bed or trying to start a food fight or kicking his leg under the table. Nothing. It was like something possessed Sora. The next day, after their parents were done talking to his teacher, Sora was still in trouble because he wasn't allowed to eat ice cream for a week and there were no protests or anything. Just a nod of the head and the tyke went straight to his room._

_By night fall one week later, Sora was walking into his parents room. His eyes were black and he had a mad look on his face as if he were going to kill someone and he had a sharp cutting knife in his hands. Slowly, Sora walked into his parents room and they were sleeping soundly. Who to start with first? Mommy? Or Daddy? Sora started with his father. He tip toed to his father's side of the bed and stabbed him in the stomach with the knife._

_Trevor, their father, yelled in pain as their mother, Stella, looked at what was happening. She saw Sora with a cutting knife in his hands and her husband's blood all over the knife and his clothes and face. Stella tried to get Sora, but Sora started to wave the knife around like a crazy person, but then she found herself in a corner begging for her life from her youngest son. Cloud burst into the room and saw Sora trying to hack off their parents. His father was in pain and blood was slowly pouring out of Trevor while Sora was slowly walking to Stella with the knife in his hands._

_Cloud grabbed the knife from his brother as their mom tended to her husband. The knife was thrown to the other side of the room as Cloud grabbed Sora. It looked like a blur of blond and brown going around in a circle. The younger of the two was trying to get out of the older's grasp, but was only getting blood on Cloud's face and yellow spikes. Cloud then pinned down Sora who was once again struggling, then the older slapped Sora. After that, Sora's eyes returned to normal and he was calm. Cloud got off of his brother and let Sora up. Once the boy saw what irreversible damage was done, he started to cry._

_"Cloud... what happened?" Sora cried._

_"You went crazy and tried to kill Mom and Dad! What's wrong with you?" Sora ignored the last part of his brother's answer as he ran to his parents._

_"Daddy! I'm so sorry Daddy! I didn't mean to! My friend turned into smoke and went inside my body!" In the next hour, Trevor Strife was dead to the world. At the funeral, Sora was in restraints and everyone was in distress. When it was over, Sora was taken to his room as Cloud went into his room and let the tears he held in spill out as he cried into his pillow. His father died from blood loss and the cause of the blood loss was Sora with a knife in his hands._

_At dinner, after Sora was in his room, Cloud and his mother talked._

_"Mom, what are we going to do now that Dad's gone? And what are we going to do about Sora?" Stella looked at her son with a sad expression on her face._

_"When I talked to the police, they said they weren't going to charge Sora at all but, due to mental reasons, he has to live in a place really far away until he is deemed fit to re-enter society and live a normal life."_

_"What are you saying Mom?" Cloud asked. Though it may not look like it, Cloud and Sora have a big brotherly bond that nothing could break. Not even death._

_"I'm saying Sora has to live in a mental hospital until he can function like a normal person and drop this imaginary friend stuff. Someone's coming to pick up Sora tomorrow. We'll go with them to make sure the hospital is okay for your brother." Cloud started to cry again as he went up to his room without another word. His brother was going to live in the crazy house._

_The following day was heart wrenching as the family of three were looking at the mental hospital Sora would live in. Cloud hated the idea of his brother being caged up like an animal. The thought was inhumane. Cloud was looking at the padded room with Sora. Fluffyness surrounded the walls and floors and there were a few toys and there was a bed._

_Sora was looking at the room not fully aware of what's happening. The boy was always naive like that. Completely oblivious to the surroundings. The brunette turned to his brother and yawned._

_"When are we going to go home brother?" You are home Sora... Cloud wanted to say, but he couldn't. How could you tell your five-year old brother that he's going to spend some time in a mental institution?_

_"We can go home when Mom get's done talking to the nice man." As if on cue, Stella and Dr. Even walked in the room. The doctor had absolutely no emotion on his face while Stella was crying. Sora noticed this and walked to his mother._

_"Mommy? Why are you sad?" Sora asked. Stella hugged Sora tightly._

_"Sora, you are going to be staying here with Dr. Even for awhile."  
_

_"What does that mean Mommy?" Sora asked starting to cry._

_"It means that me and your brother are going to leave you here. But it's only temporary! We'll be back someday. Just hold on and do everything Dr. Even tells you. Let's go Cloud. Say good bye to your brother." Cloud walked up to Sora who was crying because he was being separated from his family._

_"We'll be together again little brother. Just you wait." The elder blond said hugging his brother. He started to walk away when Sora started to scream._

_"No! Don't leave me! I'll be good! Please! Don't leave me! CLOUD! MOMMY! DON'T GO!" Sora screamed as his family walked out. As soon as Cloud got home, he ran to his room and played loud music to cover up his crying. His brother's living in a mental hospital. Stella entered the room and rubbed Cloud's back a little._

_"Cloud, I know that you miss your brother but look at this as a good thing. Your brother's going to get better."_

_"He was fine the way he was Mom! How could you? He's just a baby!" Stella looked down._

_"It was either this or Sora gets sent to prison for life and he gets put on death row when he's 21! Now no more discussion about it!" Stella yelled. Later the next morning Cloud wondered what's happening to Sora at this moment. Was he getting along just fine? Was he being taken care of? What? For the love of God what! Cloud thought as he got up, ready to face other students calling him a freak._

_When he got to school, no one would look at him. It didn't surprise him. How could people look at you if your own little brother went crazy and killed your father? All day, Cloud had been called names and everyone steered clear of him. Soon, the whole town steered clear of the remaining Strifes. The only result was to move away. If only Cloud had known that Sora going to a mental hospital and having to move away was the beginning of something that would start again years later._

* * *

**Me: *sniff* That was the first chapter to My Brother and His Demon. This is only the prologue chapter so there will be more to come soon. I wanted to do something scary and angsty and I think I pretty much nailed it. Anyways, this was a very sad beginning, when I wrote Sora begging for his mother and brother not to leave I started to cry.**

**Cloud: Why the hell did you let Sora get possessed?**

**Sora: Yeah! Why am I like this in the story?**

**Me: Because you are. Now...**

**Zack: Janae! Before you say anything else, we all have a surprise for you!**

**Me: What is it? What did you guys do?**

**Zack, Riku & Cloud: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Aerith: *Brings out a cake***

**Me: Wow! Thanks guys! I was beginning to think you guys forgot it was my birthday! I meant to write myself a birthday fanfic but I forgot to! (Actual reason: The computer I was using to write it crashed on me for no reason)**

**Angeal: How old are you now?**

**Me: I'm fourteen! Anyways, I decided to upload this for my birthday because I did. Anyways, if you liked or just wanna wish me a happy birthday then review. Don't forget to follow or favorite! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


End file.
